1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment-compliant image display system and program.
2. Description of Related Art
When displaying images at a plurality of different locations (in presentations, meetings, medical treatments, the design and fashion field, business activities, education, as well as general-purpose images such as those in movies, TV, video, and games), an important part of achieving effective presentations is to make it possible to reproduce images exactly as the creator of those images intended, whatever the location.
One way of considering how to adjust the viewing of such images is management of the input-output characteristics of the device to achieve color management in the reproduction of colors. Specific methods of how to achieve this are not, however, clear.
When projecting and displaying an image with a projector and screen, in particular, it is difficult to reproduce colors in a suitable manner without considering not only ambient light but also the screen type.
Recent advances in increasing resolution of projectors have made color reproducibility important as well.
Particularly if the environment is affected by ambient light such as artificial light, a state can occur in which the chroma values of the colors are adversely affected by the brightness, making it impossible to reproduce colors appropriately.